


Shatter me and make me whole again

by chezamanda



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Barebacking, Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a honeypot mission, Clint is feeling jealous and Natasha realizes a long-held fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter me and make me whole again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2012 Round 5 [Caning + Wet/Messy/Dirty]. Thanks to Pamela for all the hand holding and beta work. Not my characters, just borrowing them and making them do unspeakable things to each other.

Natasha wiped the sweat from her brow as she rose to her feet. Lifeless and bloody beneath her was the body of a Swedish nuclear physicist that had been working with HYDRA. She dressed quickly before she trashed the penthouse, making it look like a burglary gone horribly wrong, and fled the scene. Clint was waiting for her in the driver’s seat of a nondescript black car parked outside the building. As soon as she piled into the car, they sped away toward the safe house just outside of downtown Stockholm. Blood had dried on her hands, making them feel stiff and uncomfortable. Natasha grimaced and tried to rub it away with saliva. The lingering wetness between her thighs from the sex that had preceded the physicist’s death was bad enough.

Clint didn’t say anything until they were back at the safe house, though his body language spoke volumes. He was worked up – gripping the steering wheel tightly, shifting in his seat, and taking a few unnecessarily sharp turns along the way. This wasn’t all that uncommon after a mission for either of them, as Natasha had quickly learned in the early days of their partnership, but there was something else about his demeanor that wasn’t typical. 

It was jealousy. Natasha could see it clear as day. It bothered him that she had had to seduce the mark before taking him out. Even if they had talked about work being work and that it never meant anything, she knew Clint didn’t like it. She liked this possessive streak in him and used it to her advantage.

As she scrubbed the blood from her hands in the bathroom sink, Clint talked about the close call he’d had with the military-trained security team at the physicist’s lab and not having the flexibility of his usual uniform. Somehow the charcoal Dolce & Gabbana suit he had worn for his cover had no noticeable damage from the encounter. She splashed cold water on her face but it did little to calm the thrumming adrenalin in her veins.

Their eyes locked when she walked into the main room and the air between them crackled. Natasha’s breath hitched as he walked over to her, kissing her so hard she had to steady herself against the wall. Her fingers dug into his arms and she wrapped her leg around his. Sex was always the best way to work off the post-mission adrenalin, but this time she wanted something a little more. Something a little rougher.

As if picking up on her innermost thoughts, Clint sank his teeth into the tendon in her neck and elicited a deep, throaty moan from her. He worried the sensitive area while his hands cupped her breasts roughly through the slinky black material of her dress. 

“You smell like him, Natasha,” Clint growled in her ear.

The sound of her full name flipped a switch inside of her and she shuddered. It was always “Tasha” or “Nat” with Clint, but “Natasha” was reserved for very special occasions. He pushed Natasha’s arms up over her head, pinning them in place with one large hand easily encircling her wrists. The other hand slipped down between her legs and ripped the panties from her body. She felt his fingers trace her outer lips, undoubtedly feeling the wetness from earlier. Her heart raced at the idea of how Clint would react.

“Did you like fucking him?” 

“Yes,” she replied, meeting his gaze.

The look in his eyes was predatory as his fingers slipped inside of her. Surprised, Natasha let out a sharp cry but didn’t fight his hold on her wrists. Clint removed his hand, bringing it up to her mouth. Giving him a challenging look, Natasha pursed her lips and saw that dark gaze somehow darken even more. 

“Open your mouth, I want you to taste yourself. He made you this wet, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” she said and kept her mouth open to receive those two glistening fingers in front of her. She sucked and licked the salty taste of her arousal from his fingers without breaking eye contact. Clint pulled his fingers free when she began running her tongue teasingly along each digit. 

“None of that. Not yet,” he said, keeping his hand in a light grasp around the base of her throat. His thumb stroked along her lower lip. “Did he make you come?”

The touch made her slip under, warmth spreading through her body. Natasha took a breath and replied, “Yes.”

Without a word, Clint’s hand moved from her throat, drifting downward until he reached the juncture of her thighs. Instead of slipping inside of her cunt, they pressed firmly against her, and made her want to squirm but she remained still.  
Only Clint could tell her what to do now. Every nerve hummed in anticipation of what he would say next.

“Turn around, Natasha.”

Eyes slipping closed, Natasha turned to face the wall without so much as a hint of resistance. She pressed the right side of her face against the smooth, cool wall and placed her hands behind her head. Her body eagerly awaited his touch. Clint stroked his hands down her spine and slide the dress up over her hips, leaving her exposed.

“Stay here,” he ordered.

Clint’s absence, albeit brief, made Natasha ache for his touch and the warmth of his skin. She wanted his hands on her, wanted him to take control of her. While it felt like an eternity, Clint returned and pressed his hand against the swell of her ass. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as spoke.

“Going to show you who you belong to, but first I’m going to punish you for enjoying yourself so much with that other guy.”

His hand came down hard against her ass, stinging and sending the most amazing thrill up her spine. Warming her up, Clint palmed, patted, and lightly spanked both cheeks until Natasha was gasping and panting. She began pressing back against him in anticipation of each stroke - she was ready for more. That was when she felt the cool, rounded edge of something against her ass. If she had to guess, it was an arrow shaft because she knew for certain they hadn’t brought along anything from their collection of personal gear they kept in a shared apartment in New York. Clint was improvising and Natasha found herself finally realizing one of her long-held fantasies.

“I’m going to use this arrow to punish you,” he said, bringing the arrow shaft in a light thud against her ass and she started with a loud gasp. It didn’t hurt, but knowing what it was and what he was going to build up to took the breath from her lungs. 

“You know the drill – if it gets too much, you give the word, okay?”

“Yes,” Natasha replied.

The first blow barely registered, but the second one came and nearly took the breath from her lungs with the force of it. Its sting crackled all the way up her spine and down to her toes. Another quickly followed by another began a series of quick, hard blows against the curve of her backside and left her shaking. The shaft never hit the same place more than twice as it traced along her cheeks and left a stinging warmth in its wake.

Clint built the strength of each one little by little, filling the room with the sharp sound of metal against flesh and Natasha’s short, breathy gasps. Each one felt stronger than the last. Clint’s arrow snapped sharply against her skin and she screamed loud enough that the whole block undoubtedly heard it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before another round of blows was delivered. When it felt like she couldn’t stand it any longer, Clint’s hand smoothed over the burning flesh. It felt like heaven, so soft and comforting against her skin.

“God, you take punishment so well, Natasha,” he purred against her ear. “Can’t believe you took that much.”

Clint’s hand continued to stroke her ass, bringing the pain to a dull ache. Natasha couldn’t bring herself to move, not even to look over her shoulder at him. She felt the cool metal shaft of the arrow against her sore flesh, the difference in temperature was so different and raised a shiver up her spine. It wasn’t until Clint spoke that Natasha realized she was pushing back, seeking out that sensation.

“Still want this?” Clint asked, dragging the smooth part of the arrow along the curve of her ass.

“Y-yes,” Natasha replied shakily.

“Then you need to beg me for it, Natasha.”

Natasha needed a moment to find her voice again and pressed her forehead against the wall in front of her. Everything had long since disappeared around her until she was acutely aware of Clint’s presence and her body’s reaction to him. She still felt him behind her, though he had gone incredibly still and quiet. So much so that she could barely hear him breathing. Deadly quiet. He was waiting for her and he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted until she begged for it.

“Please,” Natasha said, her voice so faint that it sounded like a child’s.

“What did you say?”

“Please,” she repeated, louder this time. 

Clint brushed back some of the hair that had fallen over her shoulder so he could get right up against her ear again. “Please what, Natasha?” he asked.

“Please punish me,” Natasha said, finally. “Please show me who I belong to, Clint. _Please_.”

“That’s my girl,” Clint said. 

Natasha could feel the smile on his face and a sense of pride welled inside of her. Pride as well as relief that she would be rewarded for doing what she had been told. Again, Clint’s hand rubbed her still aching backside to make it ready for his weapon. Her entire body hummed in anticipation, prepared for whatever he had to give her. Doing as she was instructed, Natasha bent at the waist slightly and kept her arms were they were, anchored against the wall beneath Clint’s hand. Eagerly, Natasha waited for the next sweet, stinging blow.

Even though enough time had passed between the two rounds, the first new strike made her scream with the sharpness of it. Pain and pleasure shot directly up her spine, setting every nerve on edge. Her blood pounded in her veins, a hot contrast to the icy sensations sparking at the end of each nerve. Clint struck her again with enough force that her knees went weak, but still managed to keep her upright. Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall with each crack against her skin. The final blow wrenched a cry from her that she didn’t recognize and the tension that had been building snapped, flooding her body with a rush of relief. She felt Clint’s arms around her, holding her upright between his body and the wall.

They stayed like this for a while, Clint stroking her sides and telling her how good she was. Natasha’s thoughts swam in a thick, blissful haze and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She inhaled the smell his cologne-laced sweat and felt centered again as she nuzzled at the soft fabric of his suit. Gently, Clint allowed her to sink to her knees at his feet and stroked the hair from her face as she looked up at him.

“That’s my girl,” he said, trailing his fingers along her jawline. “Do you want to keep going?”

Though Natasha felt sated, the thought of having Clint inside of her, stretching her in a way that the physicist hadn’t been able to no matter how skilled he was, sparked a deeper need. Clint would take her bare - another luxury the she never allowed any other man. This was only for him. Wetness flooded between her thighs and her inner walls clenched involuntarily. Her breath hitched as she nodded her consent. Clint stepped away from her and removed the deep grey suit jacket. Laying it over the back of a chair, he set about unbuttoning the slate colored shirt he wore beneath the jacket. He took his time, all the while maintaining eye contact with her, and anticipation coiled deep inside of her once more.

Clint laid his pants over the chair and walked back over to where she knelt. He urged her to her feet and slid the dress off of her body before resting it alongside his own clothing. “Come over to the bed,” he told her.

Natasha moved over to him and sat on the edge of the bed just as he instructed, her hands folded in her lap and her gaze lowered. She only looked up when Clint tilted her chin upward with one finger so that their eyes met. Despite his silence, Natasha could see he was going over all the ways he could fuck her. She didn’t care how he did it, she just needed to feel him moving inside of her and have his hands on her as she came. 

“Arms up,” he said.

Clint was surprisingly gentle as he picked her up and laid her in the middle of the bed, but Natasha still clung to his shoulders. When she was settled against the pillows, Clint leaned down and kissed her. His arms wrapped around her body and she melted into his comforting warmth. Even after breaking the kiss, Clint still held her close, making her feel safe. This power exchange was something only the two of them shared. Natasha could feel every inch of his body pressed against her and she ached for him.

“Clint, please,” she whispered.

Natasha felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin as his hand slipped between her thighs. His two fingers parted her wet folds, sliding along the length of her and she gasped loudly. Even though his touch was light, it felt like she could come just from the barest of contact. Clint slipped those fingers into her cunt and she came up off the bed, back making a line like the curve of his bow. 

“God, Tasha you’re so wet,” he remarked, dragging his fingers out so slowly that she shivered. “Is this because of me?”

Words still escaped her as he carefully worked his fingers inside of her. Two soon became three, and then four. Her inner walls ached even though he had nearly slipped his entire hand inside of her easily. With each pass of his fingers, he wound her up more and more. Her hands dug into his skin and she desperately tried to hang on, but she knew her body would betray her if he continued like this.

“Not like this, not like this,” she begged, her voice breathless. 

Clint stilled and looked at her. “Do you want to come with my cock inside of you?”

A wordless, needy sound escaped her and she could only nod. Clint withdrew his fingers, bringing them up to her lips as he gathered close to her body. She could feel the weight of his hard cock against her pussy, just out of reach of where she so desperately wanted it to be.

“I want you to lick my fingers clean and then I’ll give you what you want,” Clint said.

Shuddering, Natasha complied and took one finger at a time into her mouth. She ran her tongue along each digit, licking up the taste of herself until she could only taste his skin. Clint’s breath went a little ragged as he watched her. He moved against her, teasing at her opening with the thick head of his cock until she was writhing and gasping beneath him. His spit-slick fingers slipped from her mouth and tangled in her hair, tilting her head up so that she had no other choice but to look at him as he finally entered her.

It took every ounce of reserve left in Natasha not to come immediately. From the look on his face, Clint appeared to have the same difficulty. His eyes slipped closed for just a moment before taking a breath. As he worked himself in and out of her, she sobbed at the way his cock felt inside of her pussy. Clint thrust into her so roughly that she felt the force of it resonate through her entire being. She was in awe of the way the corded muscles of his arms and abdomen would tense and release with each move. His released her hair to move down her body and come to rest on the swell of her hip. 

Clint grew more intense as he drove himself into her body, seemingly spurred on by the sounds pouring from her lips. His tightened his grip on her and the pain felt good at first... and then his fingers dug in too hard. Natasha winced, whimpering at the sharp pain emanating from the fresh bruises on her backside. In the blink of an eye, that darkened look on Clint’s face vanished, replaced with one of concern. He went still, raising a gentle hand to her face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a little out of breath.

“Yeah, just watch that area,” she said and kissed the palm of his hand. “As you were.”

A little smile broke up the apologetic look on his face and he leaned down to kiss her. The hand that remained on her hip gently coaxed her leg to wrap around his waist. Clint slowly pushed back inside of her and Natasha gasped against his lips, feeling the effect of that slight change in position. She let her head drop back against the pillow and felt him press a kiss to the exposed skin of her neck. Though the pace was considerably more lax, it was no less intense then before. With her hips tilted upward, every time Clint moved within her, his cock brushed over her almost too sensitive clit. She shuddered with each thrust, eyes slipping shut as he sought out her release. 

Fire threatened to engulf her body, licking at the edge of every nerve and stoked higher with every touch. The steady rhythm they had found and the sound of Clint’s low groans and ramblings of pleasure, it was all too easy to succumb. She reached up, fisting her hand in his hair and shuddered as she came beneath him. Over the thudding of her own heart, she could her Clint groaning desperately as her inner walls fluttered around his cock. 

“Come inside me, Clint,” she breathed into his ear, “want you to fill me up.” 

“Jesus, Tasha,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to her shoulder.

Natasha felt the shudder go through his body, hands tightening on her body. Clint’s hips snapped against her as he worked his cock inside of her. Her hands grasped for purchase, slipping down his sweat slick back until she was able to get a good grip on his ass. Another wave of pleasure crested within her, aided by Clint’s thrusts and the hot, damp press of his strong body against her own. This second climax took her suddenly, making her cry out and force him to stay buried inside of her cunt as she spasmed around him. A hot gush of fluid followed and dripped down her inner thighs. That was when Clint groaned her name and she felt his warmth filling her, marking her from the inside out. 

They laid in a boneless heap of limbs for a long time, both covered in each other’s sweat and spit and come. Natasha lazily stroked Clint’s back as they waited for their shared high to taper off. The edges of her body were no longer defined and solid, but part of this bigger, nebulous mass made up of the two of them. Heavy with relief and exhaustion, her eyes closed for a minute, maybe five, maybe more until she felt Clint move again.

Before Natasha had a chance to open her mouth, Clint gathered her up in his arms and took her into the bathroom. He was always so careful with her after rough play, handling her like she was made of fine porcelain or glass. The shower stall was just big enough to accommodate the two of them and Clint made sure she remained under the spray most of the time. He worked shampoo through her sweat dampened hair first and then gingerly cleaned every inch of her with a washcloth. He quickly cleaned himself up after he had taken care of her and then turned off the water. 

Clint dried her off with one of the remaining clean towels, making sure to get every stray drip from her skin. Again, he only bothered to take care of himself after finishing with her. Natasha sighed happily when he brought her back to bed and sank into the still warm sheets. Clint curled himself around her and drew the covers over their bodies. Natasha easily drifted off to sleep in the safety of Clint’s arms with a sated smile on her face.


End file.
